This invention relates to a swat ball game and apparatus therefor and more particularly a swat ball game wherein players in opposing first and second playing areas strike a ball by hand from a first playing area through a fair play zone to a second and opposite playing area where the player therein without catching the ball and before it touches the playing area floor strikes it with his hand or hands to direct it through the fair play zone back into the first playing area.
Now, perhaps, more than ever there is a need for games which provide enjoyment, serve as a good mode of exercise, are of the type where one may develop skill at such game and also are moderate from an apparatus cost standpoint.
In view of the foregoing it is an object of this invention to provide a ball type game which serves to develop a high degree of muscle activity.
It is another object of this invention to provide a ball type game wherein two or more people may participate to develop skill with respect to the game parameters.
It is still another object to provide a swat ball game wherein the apparatus required is inexpensive, and upkeep and maintenance are almost negligible.
It is a further object of this invention to provide apparatus for a swat ball game wherein the apparatus is easily assembled.
The above objects and advantages will become more apparent when taken in conjunction with the following detailed description and drawings showing by way of example one preferred embodiment of this invention.